Vampire And New World
by Watasi san
Summary: Dia tidak percaya dengan yang namanya reinkarnasi, semua bualan tentang dunia lain maupun dimensi lain hanyalah omong kosong yang tidak memiliki dasar. Yahhh setidaknya, itulah yang dulu dia yakini!
1. Chapter 1

Dunia ini luas, begitu luas hingga tidak dapat diukur oleh nalar manusia ataupun makhluk bernapas lainnya. Tidak, tentu yang dimaksud bukanlah alam semesta ataupun isinya. Kalian mungkin tau bahwa materi terluas yang duketahui oleh manusia adalah kesenjangan dan anomali dari alam semesta yang memiliki jutaan galaksi yang tidak dapat dihitung oleh angka matematik.

Tapi taukah kalian, bahwa alam semesta yang luasnya tidak terkira ini ternyata hanyalah bagian kecil dari luasnya anomali dari dunia ini?

Terdapat puluhan, ratusan, ribuan, jutaan, hingga triliunan cabang semesta yang tidak akan bisa kalian bayangkan. Cabang ini tentu tidak hanya terletak pada satu ruang lingkup saja melainkan terbagi ke beberapa _Universe_ yang memiliki bentuk dan susunan molekul yang sama namun secara bersamaan berbeda-beda. atau bahasa umumnya sering disebut dengan sebutan,... _Another_ _Dimension!_

Pada zaman ini, _Another Dimension _masih dianggap sebagai khayalan bagi kebanyakan manusia. Para saintispun tidak dapat membuktikan secara nyata keberadaan dari dimensi lain yang dimaksud itu, mereka hanya mampu membuat teori berdasarkan rasa keingin tahuan mereka tentang konsep dunia serta rahasia yang terkandung di dalamnya. Namun... Benarkah demikian?

.

.

.

.

_Gelap!_

_Kanapa semuanya gelap?_

_Apa yang terjadi? _

_Apa ini, aku... mengambang? Tangan dan kaki, Kenapa mereka terasa begitu kecil?_

_Dimana, dimana cahayanya, kenapa semua terlihat gelap?_

_Mulutku, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara._

_Tubuhku terasa lemah, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membuka mata._

_Terasa hangat dan nyaman, apakah ini ilusi? Tanpa sadar kakiku menyentuh sesuatu. Dinding? Yahh, aku rasa ini dinding._

"Woww, aku merasakannya, dia baru saja menendang!"

_Apa? Siapa?_

"Tenanglah sayang, kau bisa membuatnya takut"

"..."

"Hehehehe, maaf-maaf. Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat setelah mendengar bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah"

"Hihihi lihatlah, wajahmu terlihat lucu saat sedang senang"

"Benarkah? Kalau anak ini laki-laki, apa kau pikir dia akan mirip denganku?"

"Huhh, apa yang kau bicarakan, tentu saja dia akan mirip denganmu. Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat semuanya menjadi buruk"

"A-ahahaha, gomen-gomen!"

_Baiklah, ini mulai terasa aneh. Tubuh dan pikiranku tidak bisa saling menyatu, dan sekarang telingaku mendengar perbincangan antara dua orang yang aku yakini sebagai pasangan suami istri._

_Mari berpikir sejenak. Ini hanya asumsiku tapi, apakah aku berubah menjadi... janin?_

_Mulai saat itu akupun sadar bahwa ternyata Cadis Etnaru Di Raizel yang merupakan bangsawan Vampir terkuat yang pernah ada, kini sudah tidak ada lagi. sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah seorang anak manusia biasa dengan ingatan masa lalu yang akan selalu menghantui mimpi indahnya. _

_Yahhh setidaknya, itulah yang dia harapkan!_

_._

_._

_._

_**[3 tahun kemudian]**_

.

Tidak terasa sudah tiga tahun terlewat sejak kejadian aneh yang telah menimpa _Cadis Etnaru Di Raizel_.

Ia tidak pernah sekalipun percaya akan yang namanya reingkarnasi ataupun bualan tentang dunia lain itu, tapi semua berubah ketika dengan kedua matanya sendiri Ia melihat dan mengalami semua kejadian ini.

Sekarang umurnya sudah menginjak tiga tahun, penampilannya sama dengan penampilan Arthur dalam manhwa _The Beginning After The End_, hanya saja rambut Naruto berwarna pirang dan bermata biru, begitu juga dengan kedua orang tuanya tapi nama ayah dari Naruto berubah menjadi 'Arthur'.

ukuran tubuhnya tentu menyerupai anak seusianya, tapi tidak dengan pikiran dan mental yang dia miliki. Baginya yang sudah hidup lebih dari ratusan tahun dan telah melihat begitu banyak susah senangnya kehidupan, menjadi bayi tidak akan bisa mengubah kepribadian dan pola pikirnya, Dan itu terlihat jelas bahkan ketika Ia baru saja dilahirkan.

Jika bagi kebanyakan bayi yang baru lahir akan selalu mengeluarkan tangisan ataupun erangan, namun tidak dengan dirinya. Proses lancarnya persalinan diisi dengan keheningan dan kebingungan bagi mereka yang melihat. Bahkan penglihatan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh bayi yang baru lahir malah tertampang jelas dari tatapan matanya. Itu jelas aneh ketika kita mengingat bahwa tidak ada satupun bayi yang bisa membuka matanya dihari pertama mereka memasuki dunia, Ditambah lagi kekuatan tulang dan fisiknya sudah seperti bayi berumur beberapa bulan padahal Ia barus saja berumur beberapa jam.

Keanehan tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Seakan paham dengan pola hidupnya, bayi yang diberi nama Naruto itu tidak pernah sekalipun ngompol ataupun buang air dicelana seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Ia selalu membunyikan bel yang ada pada mainan yang sudah disediakan jika membutuhkan sesuatu.

Semua itu tentu sangatlah aneh, tapi hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi kedua orang tua yang sudah melahirkannya. Bagi mereka Naruto adalah anugrah terbesar yang diberikan oleh Tuhan dengan semua keajaiban yang dia perlihatkan. Sepasang suami istri itu begitu senang karena telah mendapat anak dengan tingkat kecerdasan yang melebihi akal sehat. Mereka terus merawatnya dengan baik hingga Naruto berhasil tumbuh seperti sekarang ini.

Setelah tiga tahun dilahirkan, akhirnya Naruto telah mengerti beberapa konsep dari dunia ini.

Pertama, Ia lahir dari rahim seorang Ibu bernama Alice dan ayah bernama Arthur, Mereka berdua adalah orang tua yang baik dengan sifat yang tergolong baik pula. Sang Ibu tidak memiliki pekerjaan apa-apa selain menjadi Ibu rumah tangga, sedangkan sang ayah adalah pelatih bagi kesatria sihir di kerajaan ini.

Sihir?

Yap, dunia yang sedang dia tempat ini memang memiliki sesuatu seperti itu. Sejak berumur 1 tahun, setiap malam Naruto selalu menyelinap ke kamar ayahnya untuk membaca buku dan mencari informasi tentang dunia ini.

Dari apa yang dia dapat, Naruto mengetahui bahwa dunia ini terbagi dari beberapa Ras dan Benua.

_**Dichaten**_ adalah nama benua yang sedang ditempati oleh Naruto saat ini. Benua ini memiliki tiga kerajaan utama yang tersebar di beberapa penjuru mata angin.

_**Elenoir**_, merupakan kerajaan sekaligus wilayah bagi bangsa _Elf_ yang terletak di kedalaman hutan dibagian barat Benua. Kemudian ada Kerajaan _**Darv**_ yang merupakan wilayah bagi bangsa _Dwarf_ dan terletak di bagian selatan Benua. Selanjutnya sekaligus yang terakhir adalah Kerajan _**Sapin**_ yang merupakan wilayah bagi bangsa _Human_ sekaligus menjadi kerajaan dengan jumlah populasi tertinggi dari kerajaan lainnya yang terdapat di bagian Timur Benua. Untuk lebih spesifik Naruto tidak tinggal dalam lingkup kerajaan, melainkan berada cukup jauh di pedesaan tapi masih terikat dalam wilayah kerajaan.

Yahhh, bisa dikatakan bahwa dunia yang sedang Dia tempati saat ini tidaklah sama dengan dunianya dulu. Secara kasar mungkin bisa dikatakan Ia berpindah dimensi ke dunia lain yang mebuatnya harus berpikir ulang tentang konsep dari dunia ini. Selain itu Ia juga tau bahwa dunia ini memiliki keterbelakangan dalam hal teknologi, jadi Naruto tidak heran jika tidak adanya _Smartphone_ ataupun hal berbau modrn lainnya. Nmaun kesenjangan itu dapat diatasi berkat adanya ilmu sihir yang mampu menggantikan peran teknologi.

Baiklah, sekarang kita Kembali ke topik utama yaitu, sihir!

Dalam memahami kesenjangan ini, Naruto mencoba untuk menyamakannya dengan energi _Ki_ yang ada pada dunianya dulu. Bedanya jika _Ki_ adalah energi yang hanya terdapat dalam tubuh makhluk supranatural seperti Vampire dan sebagainya, energi sihir atau _Mana_ malah tersebar hingga keseluruh alam yang ada di sekitar kita. Konsep rangkaiannyapun sedikit berbeda dimana jika ingin menggunakan kekuatan sihir, kita harus membuat inti _Mana_ kita sendiri yang biasa disebut dengan 'Kebangkitan', selain itu rapalan mantra juga diperlukan untuk memanipulasi sihir.

Kebangkitan biasanya terjadi pada awal remaja hingga akhir remaja, dan jika umurnya melebihi batas itu, maka dapat dipastikan bahwa orang itu tidak akan bisa terbangkitkan. Memang tidak semua orang bisa terbangkitkan, biasanya hanya anak dengan garis keturunan peyihirlah yang mampu terbangkitkan karena sudah memiliki fondasi dari garis darah keturunan. Namun tidak sedikit juga orang yang mampu terbangkitkan dengan usaha keras dan latihan mereka. intinya kebangkitan hanya terpatok kepada dua hal yaitu bakat dan kerja keras, Tapi yang lebih dominan adalah bakat karena tidak semua hasil kerja keras bisa membuat orang terbangkitkan.

Dan lagi-lagi disinilah letak keanehan yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Jika umumnya anak yang terbangkitkan itu berumur sekitar 11 sampai 17 tahun, namun Naruto malah menciptakan rekor kebangkitan tercepat hanya dengan umur 2 tahun, dan kejadian itu membuat seisi rumahnya hancur berantakan akibat lonjakan inti _mana_ yang terbentuk. Hal itu tentu membuat orang tuanya semakin yakin bahwa anak mereka ini bukanlah anak normal seperti pada umumnya melainkan anak istimewa yang diberikan Tuhan kepada mereka.

Pertumbuhan Naruto terbilang cukup cepat bagi anak seusianya. Sebut saja di umur satu tahun Ia sudah bisa berjalan maupun berlari, dapat memahami cara menulis dan mambaca hanya dalam waktu satu hari dari ajaran Ibunya, dan terakhir memiliki kelebihan dalam menghafal segala hal yang dia baca.

Selain itu orang tuanyapun sadar bahwa Naruto nampaknya tidak memiliki banyak ekpresi selain datar dan sedikit senyuman. Bahkan disaat dirinya terluka sekalipun, tidak ada ekpresi lain yang dia tunjukan selain dua hal tadi. Tapi lebih dari itu, orang tuanya tetap menyayangi dan menganggap bahwa Naruto adalah anak yang tetap harus membutuhkan kasih sayang. Mungkin karena itulah mereka akhirnya dapat memahami kapan Naruto merasa kesal, marah, senang, maupun sedih walau ekpresinya tetap dalam lingkup yang sama yaitu datar dan sedikit senyuman.

Itulah sedikit penjelasan tentang dunia baru yang sedang Naruto tempati, untuk lebih jelasnya Ia masih terus membaca dan mempelajari semua buku yang membahas tentang konsep dunia ini.

.

Wilayah tempat Naruto tinggal terletak di bagian utara cukup jauh dari kerajaan Spain. Nuansa pedesaan masih asri dan sangatlah terasa menyegarkan bagi dirinya yang dulu hidup di kota metropolitan yang penuh akan sesak polusi kendaraan. Untuk ukuran anak kecil, tidak ada yang dapat Naruto lakukan selain belajar dan berlatih di rumah, Ia tidak punya wewenang untuk pergi keluar dan membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir.

Ngomong-ngomong Naruto sudah memulai latihan dasar sejak dirinya terbangkitkan setahun lalu. Memperkuat fisik adalah hal utama yang dia lakukan agar tubuh kecilnya dapat beradaptasi dengan pikirannya, yahh walau terkadang Ibunya marah karena sudah melakukan hal itu di umur yang baru menginjak 2 tahun, bersukurlah kepada Ayahnya yang malah mendukung kegiatannya hingga Iapun bisa berlatih dengan sedikit lebih leluasa.

Hari-harinya dia habiskan untuk berlatih dan membaca, Lama kelamaan perasaan jenuh mulai menghampiri hatinya. Ia ingin sekali pergi kesuatu tempat yang tidak hanya dikelilingi oleh dinding kayu serta lapangan kecil dengan hanya sebatang pohon sebagai hiasannya.

Karena itulah sekarang Naruto berada di sini, area perbelanjaan terbesar di desa tempatnya tinggal. Mengetahui Ibu yang ingin pergi berbelanja, Naruto memanfaatkannya agar bisa melihat dunia luar walaupun itu hanya berjarak beberapa kilo meter dari rumahnya.

Terlihat saat ini Naruto sedang berada di punggung Ibunya dengan sebuah kain yang membantunya agar tidak terjatuh. Jujur saja, hal ini entah kenapa membuat harga dirinya sebagai Raja sedikit terguncang, yahh walau ekspresinya masih tetap saja datar.

"Bisakah Ibu menurunkanku? Punggung Ibu bisa sakit jika terus seperti ini"

"Apa yang kau katakan Naru? Mana ada Ibu yang rela membuat anaknya yang masih berumur 3 tahun untuk berjalan di tengah keramaian seperti ini"

Gagal!

Seperti yang dia duga, apapun yang berlebihan tentu tidak baik, begitu juga dengan kasih sayang. Sudalah, Naruto tidak ingin berdebat dengan Ibunya.

Pandanganya menerawang kesegala arah, menangkap semua hal yang bisa ditangkap oleh matanya.

Ramai!

Itulah satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan suasana di tempat ini. Sepanjang mata memandang yang bisa kau lihat hanyalah gerembolan orang yang sedang asik menjalankan bisinis perdagangan, tidak ada yang istimewa, semua terlihat sederhana dengan sedikit sentuhan kedamaian. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa kalian tangkap dari pandangan semata.

Naruto tau, tempat dan wilayah ini tidaklah sedamai itu. Ada cukup banyak niat jahat yang bisa Ia rasakan dalam radius 1 kilo meter dari tempatnya saat ini. Jelas itu sesuatu yang wajar, dimanapun kau berada pasti ada saja hal-hal yang bertolak belakang dari apa yang kau harapkan.

Berbicara soal niat jahat, Yap benar, Naruto memang memiliki kemampuan untuk mendeteksi niat jahat dari makhluk apapun yang bisa bernapas.

Satu hal yang baru Dia sadari sejak umurnya memasuki tahun ketiga, ternyata kemampuan Vampir yang dulu dia miliki tidaklah hilang melainkan hanya tertidur dan menunggu waktu untuk menunjukan eksitensinya. Naruto paham, sepertinya tubuh manusia kecil ini tidak sanggup menahan kekuatan _absolute _yang dia miliki dulu, Mungkin berkat latihan fisik serta pengendalian _mana _yang sudah Ia jalani sejak berumur 2 tahun membuat beberapa kemampuan uniknya dapat terbangun. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan penuhnya, setidaknya yang dia miliki saat ini bahkan tidak mendekati 5 persen dari keseluruhan. Itu wajar jika mengingat umurnya sekarang, tapi Naruto penasaran apakah Ia bisa membangunkan semua kemampuannya itu? Untuk saat ini Dia hanya akan berusaha, setidaknya energi _mana_ yang dia miliki tidaklah seburuk itu.

Setelah berbelanja merekapun pulang. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Naruto menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan belajar dan berlatih bersama ayahnya. Itulah kenapa saat ini Dia sedang asik berbaring tengkurap untuk membaca buku sejarah yang dia dapat dari kamar ayahnya.

Dunia ini benar-bebar menarik minatnya, terutama dalam hal ras yang belum pernah dia temui sebelumnya. Perang dan gejolak politik tentu juga terjadi pada dunia ini, semua itu tidak akan pernah hilang dimanapun kalian berada. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan dunianya dulu, setidaknya tempat ini masih sedikit lebih beruntung.

Asik membaca, Naruto tidak sadar bahwa seseorang sedang mendekatinya.

"Hey-hey anak muda, bukankah sekarang saatnya tidur siang?"

"..."

Walau terkejut tapi Naruto tetap diam ketika buku sejarahnya diambil oleh wanita cantik yang sialnya adalah Ibunya sendiri. Hmmm, lain kali sepertinya Ia harus lebih meningkatkan sensornya.

Alice Ibu dari Naruto menatap buku sejarah dengan pandangan menyipit...

"Aku sangat yakin, di dunia ini tidak mungkin ada anak berumur 3 tahun yang mau menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk membaca buku sejarah"

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar ocehan dari nenek sihir ini. Serius, dia tidak bercanda saat menyebut kata 'Nenek sihir' kepada Ibunya sendiri.

"Ayolah Bu, bukankah Ibu sendiri tau apa yang aku sukai?"

Pandangan Alice melembut mendengar ucapan putranya itu. ia berjongkok dan mengelus puncuk kepala Naruto dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ibu tau kau memang suka membaca, tapi bukankah Naru sedikit terlalu cepat dewasa? Aku tidak tau darimana asalnya kecerdasanmu itu, tapi Ibu mohon tolong nikmatilah hidupmu layaknya anak berumur 3 tahun lainnya. Lagipupa apakah kau tidak bosan hanya membaca seharian?"

Naruto tidak bisa berdebat soal itu. Dari sisi manapun juga, jelas tidak ada anak yang seperti dirinya di dunia ini. Ia sadar, tapi inilah yang harus Naruto lakukan.

"Tidak Bu, justru inilah hal terbaik yang bisa aku berikan kepada kalian. Kecerdasan itu adalah anugrah, dan aku yakin bahwa setiap anugrah pasti ada maksud dibalik kemunculannya"

Alice tertegun mendengar hal itu. Tidak, bukan kata-katanya, melainkan siapa yang mengucapkannya. Dia sempat berpikir, benarkah anaknya ini baru berumur 3 tahun? Alice bingung, tapi entah kenapa dia bisa menerimanya.

"Bweee"

"Ohoo, lihatlah anak imut ini, dari mana kau mendapat kata sebijak itu huhh?"

"Owbbb, Ibwuuu shwkittt"

Tidak ada harapan, semua sisi keagungannya tidak berguna dihadapan wanita sihir ini. Lihatlah, dengan santainya Ia mencubit kedua pipi Naruto hingga membuat anak itu tampak begitu lucu.

Ughhh, terkutuklah kau wahai muka imut!

Dan begitulah kehidupan sehari-hari yang Naruto jalani. Mendapat kehidupan seperti itu Iapun berpikir...

'keluarga yahh? Hmmm... Aku rasa tidak buruk!'

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya berjalan seperti biasa, dan sekarang Naruto sedang memperhatikan ayahnya dari balik jendela. Ia mengamati dengan seksama dan mempelajari gerakan apa yang ayahnya akan tunjukan.

Pertama dimulai dengan helahan nafas singkat, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya kesamping dan menyatukannya kembali seperti hendak berdoa. Pandangan Naruto menyipit, Ia bisa merasakan adanya energi _Mana_ yang mulai terkompres hingga membuat bebatuan disekitarnya sedikit terangkat.

'tanah? Angin? Kira-kira Sihir apa yang akan Ayah keluarkan?' pikirnya penasaran sekaligus bersemangat karena ini pertama kalinya Naruto punya kesempatan untuk melihat sihir lain selain sihir penyembuhan milik ibunya.

Merubah posisi, Arthur mengambil kuda-kuda sederhana dengan menekukan kedua kakinya dan membawa kedua kepalan tangan ke atasnya. Lalu dengan sekali hentakan...

"HYAAAAAA"

Wushhhhh

"..."

Tunggu, apa? A-apa yang barusan itu? Naruto tidak mengerti, apakah itu yang dinamakan sihir? Berkosentrasi selama 3 menit dan hasilnya hanya untuk menerbangkan beberapa kerikil?

Mungkin saat ini ekpresi Naruto tidak berubah, namun sebulir keringat yang meluncur dari pelipisnya tidak bisa berbohong. Seakan-akan Ia ingin berteriak... APA-APAAN ITU?!

Mengambil nafas sejenak dan menegakan badannya, Arthur mengangguk puas melihat hasil perbuatannya. Merasa diawasi, pandangannya lalu beralih kearah jendela yang dimana tempat Naruto menyaksikan.

"Oyy Naru, Ayah hebat bukan!" Ucapnya sambil melambai kearah Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

Wajah Naruto memucat mendengarnya, 'tidak, kumohon jangan, Kau bisa membuatku mual'. Karena tidak tahan, Naruto lalu berbalik dan hendak pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Ia baru menyadari bahwa jarak lantai dengan dirinya bagaikan jurang tak berujung. Terlebih lagi entah kenapa Ia merasa takut akan keadaannya saat ini, Apakah mungkin ini yang dinamakan insting seorang bocah?

Ughh, dasar tubuh pendek sialan!

Tidak ingin menyerah, Naruto mencoba turun walau kakinya tidak bisa mencapai lantai. Alice yang sedang asik menjahit disampingnya sedikit tertawa geli melihat tingkah lucu Naruto yang berusaha untuk turun dari atas bangku.

"Araa, lihatlah pahlawan jenius Ibu, sedang berjuang untuk melampaui batasannya, Hihihi"

Tidak, itu adalah motifasi membangun, bukannya sebuah ejekan. Benar, ini adalah tantangan untuk melampaui batasan. Berjuanglah, berjuanglah, berju~

Ahhh, mungkin lain kali!

Naruto pasrah saja ketika Alice membantu dan mengangkatnya untuk turun.

"Hihihi, lain kali jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan yahh jagoan"

Dengan angkuh Naruto merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut, setelah itu Ia berbalik dan sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"_Yes mam_!" Narutopun pergi setelah berhasil membuat Ibunya tertawa geli melihat tingkah konyol dari anaknya itu. Ia bersukur, setidaknya Naruto masih memiliki sifat konyol khas seorang anak dibalik semua sifat dewasanya.

Di malam hari Naruto masih melakukan rutinitasnya dengan bermeditasi untuk memurnikan inti _mana_nya. Kali ini yang dia pelajari adalah jenis inti _mana_, seperti yang tertulis dibuku bahwa inti _mana_ terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian.

Pada awal terbentuk, inti _mana_ akan berwarna hitam karena masih bercampur dengan darah tubuh dan kotoran lainnya. Seiring berjalannya waktu dan latihan, maka inti _mana_ akan disaring dan berubah warna menjadi lebih terang.

Urutannya seperti ini :

_**~Black**_

_**~Red**_

_**~Orange**_

_**~Yellow**_

_**~Silver**_

_**~White**_

Setiap tahap dibagi menjadi tiga nuansa yaitu, _**Dark**_, _**solid**_, dan _**Evident**_. Di dunia ini kemampuan seseorang di ukur berdasarkan warna inti _mana_ mereka, dan _**[Evident White]**_ adalah tahap terakhir sekaligus terkuat yang bisa dicapai oleh Manusia.

Tidak ingin bermaksud sombong, tapi inti _mana_ Naruto sudah mencapai tahap~

"NARUTO, WAKTUNYA MAKAN MALAM!"

"...!"

A-apa-apaan! Telinga Naruto sampai mendengung mendengar teriakan itu. Ayolah, tidak bisakah seorang bocah mendapatkan waktunya sendiri?

"Yaa, Aku datang"

.

.

_Tukk tukk tukk_

Suasana meja makan dihiasi oleh suara garpu dan sendok untuk memeriahkan keheningan. Alice dan Arthur tampak makan dengan santai, tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Ia hanya memain-mainkan makanannya dengan raut wajah datar yang nampak kusut. Melihat itu sepertinya Arthur mengerti perasaan Naruto.

Melirik istrinya, Iapun berbicara. P"Sayang, aku rasa sekarang waktunya untuk mencarikan Naru seorang guru"

Ucapan Arthur mendapat respon yang berbeda dari Naruto dan Alice. dari wajah Naruto dia tampak penasaran dan tertarik walau ekpresinya tidak berubah, namun tidak dengan Alice...

"Apa maksudmu Arthur, dia masih berumur 3 tahun, bagaimana mungkin kau tega menyuruhnya untuk berlatih menjadi kesatria di umur begitu!"

"Kau mungkin benar, tapi dia adalah anak berumur 3 tahun yang dapat memanipulasi _mana_ dan membuat pelatih kesatria sihir terdesak dalam beradu pedang. Ayolah Aku akan menjaganya, bakatnya akan sia-sia jika tidak dibimbing oleh guru yang sesungguhnya!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan anaku pergi ratusan mil dari rumah ini!"

"_Xyrus_ hanya berjarak beberapa Kota dari sini, dan akan kupastikan temanku akan menjaganya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Suasana berubah menjadi perdebatan antara sepasang suami istri. Kejadian seperti ini tidak pernah Naruto temui sebelumnya, jadi mungkin ini bisa jadi hiburan yang cukup untuk menemani acara santap malamnya.

Brukkk

"..."

Hey, apa lagi sekarang? Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sunyi dan mereka berdua beralih untuk menatap Naruto yang baru saja selesai menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Naru, apa kau ingin pergi ke Kota besar dan mendapat guru yang sesungguhnya?"

Mata Naruto menyipit mendengar itu, 'apa dia baru saja meminta anak berumur 3 tahun untuk memutuskan?'.

Ayolahh, bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan untuk bocah seperti dirinya? Tapi apa boleh buat, sepertinya Naruto harus turun tangan untuk menyelesaikan perdebatan konyol ini.

"Aku rasa, bukankah lebih baik jika Ayah dan Ibu menemaniku kesana?"

Jawaban Naruto membuat mereka terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Lalu kemudian,..

"Ahahahaha..." "Ahahahah..."

"Benar juga, kenapa kita tidak memikirkan hal itu"

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus, menjaga dan melatih anak adalah hal yang terbaik"

Baiklah, Sekarang Naruto heran, apakah di dunia ini semua orang tua memiliki sifat yang sama dengan kedua orang tua ini? Memperdebatkan hal yang tidak penting dan saling tertawa bersama disaat mereka berhasil mendapatkan kesimpulan? Huhhh, dunia yang aneh. Dia tidak tau kenapa orang tuanya dulu tidak memiliki sifat seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, kita semua akan pindah ke Kota _Xyrus_"

Kota _Xyrus_ adalah Ibu kota dari kerajaan _Sapin_ dan juga merupakan Kota terpadat dari semua kota yang ada. Naruto pernah membacanya di buku, Kota itu sangat terkenal dan memiliki banyak penyihir yang hebat, bahkan dikatakan bahwa penyihir terhebat yang dimiliki oleh ras _Human_ juga tinggal disana. Sejak Ia mulai memahami tentang dunia barunya ini, Naruto menjadi begitu terobsesi untuk melihat sekuat apa makhluk yang ada di dunia yang sedang Dia tinggali ini, dan mungkin ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk mewujutkannya.

Tapi tetap saja, Ia tidak menyangka bahwa jadwal keberangkatannya akan dilakukan besok pagi, dan entah kenapa itu membuat moodnya sedikit terganggu.

Selesai dengan acara makan malam, Naruto kembali ke kamar dan berbaring di ranjang. Tatapan datar menatap langit-langit ruangan dalam diam, Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'perjalanan ke Ibu kota, kah?'

Naruto menutup mata dan menggunakan sensornya untuk mendeteksi jika saja ada sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah.

'tenang dan damai, bahkan niat jahatpun terasa sangat samar dari sini. Jika begitu, lalu perasaan gelisah apa yang aku rasakan ini?'

Matanya kembali terbuka lalu beralih ke arah jendela untuk melihat indahnya langit malam pedesaan yang dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang.

'entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu dalam perjalanan besok. Huhh, aku harap itu bukan hal yang merepotkan'

.

.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba dan sudah waktunya untuk melakukan perjalanan ke Ibu kota. Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya sudah bersiap-siap dan sedang menunggu sekelompok orang yang akan menemani mereka menuju Ibu kota. Mereka menunggu di perbatasan Desa agar lebih muda melakukan persiapan.

Dari apa yang Naruto dengar dari Ayahnya, kelompok ini memiliki nama _The Twin Horn _dan merupakan teman lama Ayahnya, Mereka berjumlah 5 orang dengan 2 _Conjurer_ dan 3 _Augmenter._

Sekeder informasi, para pengguna _mana_ dibedakan menjadi dua kubu yaitu _Conjurer_ dan _Augmenter. _Dalam penjelasannya dikatakan bahwa _Augmenter_ adalah tekhnik penggunaan _mana_ untuk memperkuat tubuh sehingga memungkinkan mereka memiliki kekuatan, ketangkasan, dan pertahaan fisik yang luar biasa. Sedangkan Conjurer adalah tekhnik pengola _mana_ agar dapat diaplikasikan dalam berbagai bentuk jenis serangan elemen maupun kemampuan sihir lainnya, bisa dibilang ini adalah kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh para penyihir.

Kedua metode itu memiliki kelemahan dan kelebihan masing-masing, contohnya saja _Augmenter_ yang memiliki kelebihan dalam pertahanan serta kemampuan bertarung jarak dekat namun memiliki kelemahan dalam serangan jarak jauh. Sedangkan _Conjurer_ memiliki kelebihan dalam serangan jarak jauh dengan jangkauan luas namun memiliki kelemahan dalam pertahanan dan kekuatan fisik.

Jika disuruh pilih, mungkin Naruto akan memilih untuk menggunakan keduanya. Tapi berdasarkan sejarah, tidak ada satupun makhluk yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menggabungkan dua metode itu. Dikatakan bahwa manusia memiliki batasan dalam mempelajari pengelolaan _mana_, dan struktur saraf mereka tidak bisa menerima gabungan dari penguatan fisik dan penglolaan _mana _secara bersamaan. Kenyataan yang menyakitkan memang, tapi bukan berarti hal itu tidak mungkin untuk diubah.

Memang pada dasarnya tubuh makhluk hidup memiliki batasan masing-masing, tapi justru itulah jalan dimana kita untuk melampaui batasan tersebut. Belum ada yang bisa melampauinya bukan berarti bahwa tidak bisa untuk dilampaui. Masalah ini juga sempat terjadi di dunia dulu, dikatakan bahwa bangsa Vampir tidak bisa mengkonsumsi makanan lain selain darah karena struktur tubuh mereka memang dirancang untuk menolak jenis makanan lain selain darah, namun batasan itu mampu Naruto lampaui dengan sedikit usaha dan ekperimen kecil. Memang benar tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya, tapi setidaknya kalau kau bisa, kenapa tidak?

Naruto memiliki bakat dalam hal-hal tersebut, jadi mungkin nanti Ia bisa menemukan cara untuk menggabungkan kedua hal itu. Yahh, kita tunggu saja!

"HOYYYYYY!"

Teriakan seorang pria terdengar dari jauh dan Naruto dapat melihat kelompok yang dimaksud akhirnya telah tiba. Mereka semua menaiki kereta dengan adanya hewan aneh yang sedang menarik kereta tersebut.

Tatapan Naruto tiba-tiba menyipit saat melihat hewan yang menjadi motor penggerak dari kereta ini. Bentuknya seperti campuran antara komod dan Ia penasaran hewan apa itu, tapi akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Lagipula ini adalah dunia sihir, jadi tidak akan aneh jika ada hewan aneh yang bermunculan.

Seseorang turun dari kereta dan langsung disambut oleh Arthur.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kalian mau menemani kami dalam perjalanan ini"

Arthur dan seorang pria berambut merah panjang saling berpelukan, sepertinya mereka adalah teman baik.

"Semuanya, aku ingin kalian bertemu dengan anakku" ucap Arthur dan menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto, perkenalkan dirimu"

Mengerti dengan maksud ayahnya, Ia lalu Menaruh telapak tangannya di dada sambil berbungkuk, "_Naruto Leywin_, senang bertemu dengan kalian"

"..."

Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang bereaksi, mereka semua nampak terkejut ketika mendengar anak berumur 3 tahun baru saja memperkenalkan namanya dengan cara yang terbilang,... Formal.

Orang yang pertama kali sadar adalah pria berambut merah dengan sebuah tombak di punggungnya, ia berjongkok dan mengelus puncuk kepala Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Senang bertemu juga denganmu Naruto. Aku penasaran, apakah Arthur benar adalah ayahmu?"

_[Adam Krensh, seorang Aughmenter dengan keahlian tombak]_

Tatapan Naruto menyipit, 'singkirkan tanganmu sebelum alat penggerak itu putus', mungkin itu adalah apa yang ingin dia katakan. Tapi Naruto urungkan, menjadi beringas bukanlah gayanya, lagipula dia adalah teman dari Ayahnya jadi untuk kali ini Naruto menerimanya.

"KAWAIII!"

Rinhgg;!

Insting Naruto berbunyi tajam menandakan adanya bahaya yang sedang mendekatinya. Dengan santai Ia segera menghindar kesamping ketika sepasang tangan hendak menangkapnya.

"A-aree?" Pihak yang dituju terkaget saat melihat targetnya sudah tidak ada ditempat. Menengok ke samping, ternyata Naruto sudah berpindah kesana.

"Ehh, kenapa Naru-chan menghindar?"

"Hupp"

Tidak kena.

"Hup"

Tidak kena.

"Hup"

Tidak kena, semua usaha untuk menangkap Naruto sia-sia. Ia dengan lihai menghindari terjangan dari wanita manja itu.

"Haaa, hah, hah" nafasnya terengah-engah hingga membuatnya terduduk di atas koper yang mereka bawa.

"Huaaaaa, kenapa Naru-chan selalu saja menghindar?!"

_[Angela Rose, seorang Cojurer dengan kealihan sihir angin]_

Sifat wanita itu mendapat tawa dari Ibu Naruto dan semua wanita yang ada disana. Sepertinya mereka menganggap hal ini sebagai lelucon, tapi nampak tidak dengan pihak lelaki.

"Tenanglah Angela, mungkin dia tidak suka dengan orang yang agresif"

_[Durden Walker, seorang Cojurer dengan kealihan elemen tanah]_

Peria bertampang dewasa dengan tubuh besar berotot berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih setia diam dan menatapnya datar.

Berjongkok untuk menyesuaikan tingginya dengan Naruto, untuk sesaat Durden menatapnya serius, namun sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman lugu layaknya seekor anjing yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan tampang garangnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Naruto, sepertinya kau sudah berlatih dengan keras"

Sejujurnya Naruto tau apa arti dari 'berlatih keras' itu, tapi karena melihat senyuman tulus tersebut, entah kenapa bibir Naruto juga ikut tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu paman"

"Maooo, Naru-chan tidak adil" ucap kesal Angela.

Naruto tidak menghiraukannya, fokusnya terlaihkan oleh keberadaan seorang wanita yang sepertinya memiliki umur termuda dari mereka semua.

[_Jasmine Flameswort, seorang Augmenter dengan keahlian belati ganda_]

Tatapan wanita itu sama dengannya, datar dan penuh misteri. Pandangan mereka bertemu, tapi segera terhenti ketika sang wanita beralih dan berjalan menuju kereta.

"Tolong maafkan sifatnya, Ia memang seperti itu jika bertemu dengan orang asing"

Melirik kesamping, terdapat seorang wanita dengan sebuah panah bertengger di bahu kanan sedang mengulurkan tangan kepada Naruto.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Arthur, namaku adalah _Helen Shard"_

_[Helen Shard, seorang Augmenter dengan kealihan panah sihir]_

Naruto tampak ragu untuk menjabat tangan itu, namun akhirnya Ia meraihnya dan ikut tersenyum kecil.

Sesi perkenalan sudah selesai dan telah tiba saatnya untuk melakukan perjalanan menuju Ibu Kota.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah saling berkenalan, sekarang sudah waktunya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan"

Mengikuti instruksi Arthur, merekapun mulai menaiki kereta. Terdapat 2 kereta dengan Adam dan Arthur sebagai kusirnya.

"Semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Adam.

"Yahh tentu saja!" Jawab yang lain.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!"

Dengan ini, perjalanan dalam 2 minggu kedepanpun dimulai!

Naruto mengambil posisi paling belakang untuk duduk, pandangannya saat ini sedang menatap desa yang telah menemaninya sejak Ia lahir. Sejujurnya Ia tidak ingin terlalu memusingkan dunia ini, tinggal di sebuah desa yang damai dan tentram adalah hal yang bisa membuat pikirannya tenang. Tapi masalahnya dunia ini tidaklah sesederhana itu, entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan jika Dia tidak melihat dunia ini lebih jauh. Naruto tidak tau apa itu, namun sepertinya tidak lama lagi Ia akan mengetahuinya.

'yahh, berharaplah agar dunia ini tidak semembosankan seperti apa yang aku pikirkan'.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**Halooo mina-san, saya ucapkan Sallam untuk semua para penggemar fanfic. Yahh, seperti yang kalian ketahui ini adalah fic pertama saya jadi mohon maaf jika masih banyak salah kata dan sebagainya.**_

_**Dalam penulisan fic ini saya memikirkan gabungan cerita antara 2 jenis anime dan 2 jenis komik. Untuk penokohan saya mengambil chara dari anime Naruto, Highchool dxd, serta komik The beginning after the end. Untuk penggambaran dunia dan alurnya saya mengambil dari komik **__**The beginning after the end. Kalau untuk karakter Naruto sendiri, saya sedikit mengutip kemampuan dari Cadis Etrama Di Raizel [maaf kalau salah kata] yang ada di komik Nooblese.**_

_**Seperti yang saya sebutkan di atas, sebahagian besar karakter yang ada di fic ini berasal dari komik The beginning after the end, termasuk kedua orang tua Naruto serta Naruto itu sendiri. Bedanya saya mengubah nama ayah Naruto menjadi 'Arthur' dan rambut Naruto yang seharusnya coklat saya ubah menjadi pirang. Matanya juga berwarna biru agar tidak meninggalkan ciri khas dari Naruto. Tanda lahir di kedua pipinya juga ada namun sedikit lebih samar dari Naruto yang asli.**_

_**Untuk kali ini saya rasa cukup. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan ataupun kritikan silahkan di komen yahhhhh...**_

_**Saya sebagai #watasisan mengucapkan terima kasih dan sampai jumpa pada chapter berikutnya, dahhh...**_


	2. Perpisahan ch 2

Lima hari telah berlalu sejak Naruto dan rombongannya melakukan perjalanan menuju ibu kota Kerajaan _Sapin. _Banyak hal yang terjadi selama lima hari ini, sebut saja mulai dari kemunculan berbagai macam monster yang disebut sebagai _Mana Beast _hingga para bandit yang mencoba untuk merampok mereka.

Tentu saja hal ini sedikit mengejutkan Naruto, Ia tidak menyangka akan adanya hewan evolusi semacam _Mana Beast_ yang bahkan tidak dapat Ia deteksi. Awalnya dia mengira bahwa hewan ini hanyalah makhluk aneh biasa, tapi siapa menyangka mereka adalah monster _Mana_ yang memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk bertarung.

Ia sempat bingung, tapi akhirnya Dia memahami sesuatu. Sensor yang Naruto miliki saat ini adalah untuk merasakan hawa jahat yang dimiliki oleh seseorang, itu artinya untuk saat ini Naruto hanya bisa mendeteksi keberadaan manusia dan makhluk sejenisnya dari perasaan yang mereka miliki. Itulah alasan kenapa Naruto tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran _Mana Beast_, karena mereka hanyalah hewan yang hanya mengandalkan insting.

Itu terbilang wajar jika mengingat bahwa kemampuan Naruto masih sangat jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi tentu saja kemampuan sensor Naruto tidaklah selemah itu. Jika jarak _Mana Beast_ telah mencapai lingkup 100 meter dari sensor miliknya, insting Naruto akan memberitahukannya walau Ia tidak tau makhluk apa yang sedang mendekati dirinya. Memang benar kalau daya cakupannya sangat menurun jauh dari apa yang dapat dia rasakan dari para manusia, tapi setidaknya hal ini dapat mengurangi ancaman bahaya yang mungkin saja dapat mengancam hidupnya.

Yahhh... Mungkin?!

Menurut informasi dari ayahnya, _Mana Beast_ adalah makhluk yang berevolusi karena terkena radiasi _Mana_ dari tempat yang disebut sebagai _Dungeon. _Tempat itu merupakan wilayah bagi para monster sehingga menjadikannya tempat yang sangat berbahaya. Namun karena _Dungeon_ adalah tempat yang memiliki sirkulasi radiasi _Mana _yang sangat berlimpah, maka tidak aneh jika tempat itu juga menyimpan harta karun yang tidak ternilai harganya. Namun sayang, tidak semua orang bisa merasakan kelimpahan tersebut, hanya petualang yang berpengalaman dan kuatlah yang bisa menyelesaikan _Dungeon_. Hal itu dikarenakan adanya monster yang sangat berbahaya yang melindungi tempat lantai terakhir dari _Dungeon._

Untuk lebih lanjut, ayahnya memberutahukannya bahwa _Dungeon_ dibagi dalam beberapa level, ada _Dungeon_ berperingkat 'D', 'C', 'B', 'A', dan yang tersulit adalah 'S'. Semua tingkatan disesuaikan dengan jumlah monster, peringkat monster, jumlah lantai, dan tingkat sirkulasi _Mana_ yang dihasilkan. Untuk Dungeon berperingkat rendah, sudah banyak petualang yang berhasil menjarahnya hingga sampai ke bahagian lantai teratas. Namun jika sudah memasuki peringkat 'B' keatas, petualang yang dapat menyelesaikannya bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Khusus untuk peringkat 'S', dalam sejarah Manusia hanya ada satu Grup peringkat 'S' yang dapat menyelesaikannya sehingga mereka mendapat jukukan sebagai, _Hunter From The Heaven_. Naruto tidak tau pasti seberapa kuat mereka, mungkin nanti Ia harus melihatnya sendiri.

Dalam perjalanan ini ada banyak sekali informasi berguna yang didapat oleh Naruto, Ia tidak tau kenapa semua informasi ini tidak tertera di dalam buku, mungkin saja ada tapi orang tuanya tidak memiliki buku semacam itu. Semua ini sangatlah menarik minatnya terlepas dari banyaknya gangguan yang selalu menghadang mereka dalam perjalanan. Namun dengan semua gangguan itu, ternyata Naruto tidak perlu harus turun tangan. Ayahnya dan semua anggota _The Twin Horn _sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membereskan semua ancaman tersebut. Harus Naruto akui, tingkat kerja sama kelompok ini sangatlah mengagumkan. Tanpa adanya koneksi terlebih dahulu, mereka telah bisa bertindak sesuai dengan pola serangan sehingga menghasilkan kerja sama yang tidak dapat tergoyahkan, dan hal itu memungkinkan mereka untuk tidak terlalu banyak membuang tenaga dan _Mana._

Bagi yang lain hal ini mungkin bisa membuat mereka merasa senang karena tidak perlu merasakan yang namanya bahaya, namun sayang semua itu tidak berlaku bagi Naruto. Kejadian ini benar-benar membuat perjalanannya terasa begitu membosankan. Ayolahh, duduk seharian di atas kereta dan hanya turun sesekali untuk mandi dan makan adalah kegiatan yang paling membosankan bagi dirinya. Bahkan dalam perjalanan ini Naruto tidak diizinkan untuk berlatih, untung saja Ibu tercintanya mau berbaik hati membawakan beberapa buku bagus yang dapat Ia pelajari sebagai penetralisir kebosanan. Tapi tetap saja, semua ini masih terlalu membosankan!

Hari mulai memasuki waktu senja, itu berarti perjalanan harus ditunda dan mereka perlu membuat perkemahan agar bisa beristrahat. Saat ini Naruto dan rombongan sedang berada di sebuah lapangan rumput luas yang menjadi jalur perjalanan mereka. Setelah berhasil membuat tenda, para wanitapun kemudian mulai membuat perlengkapan untuk memasak.

Dalam keadaan ini pihak lelaki memiliki waktu luang untuk melakukan apapun yang mereka suka, karena itulah mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan latihan riangan yang terletak tidak jauh dari perkemahan.

Dalam balutan taburan hintang-bintang, Saat ini yang saling berhadapan adalah Ayah Naruto dan pria berambut merah, Adam Krensh. Jarak mereka dipisakan sejauh 10 meter dengan senjata masing-masing berada di tangan. Untuk Arthur, Ia menggunakan sebuah pedang biasa sepanjang satu meter dan untuk Adam Ia menggunakan tombak yang selalu menemani punggungnya.

Naruto dan yang lainnya, mereka saat ini sedang duduk di atas sebatang kayu yang terletak cukup jauh dari arena pertarungan untuk menyaksikan latihan kedua orang itu. Walau keduanya nampak menampilkan senyuman senang, tapi aura persaingan nampak terpancar jelas dari tubuh mereka.

"Apa kau ingin melakukannya seperti dulu?"

Senyum Adam semakin mengembang mendengar ucapan Arthur. Secara perlahan dan lembut Ia mulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk bersiap dalam penyerangan.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, kali ini aku pasti tidak akan kalah"

"Hahahaha, aku rasa kau sudah terlalu tua untuk bermimpi"

_Wushhhh_

_Trangggg!_

Ujung tombak dan pedang saling berbenturan ketika mereka melesat maju. Lonjakan energi tipis berhembus ketika dua serangan itu bertemu menandakan bahwa sirkulasi Mana baru saja digunakan.

"Ughh, seperti biasa, tenaga dari pelatih kesatria sihir memang hebat"

"Hahahahaha, kaupun sama, sebagai petualang rank 'B', kemampuanmu sudah meningkat jauh! Aku yakin, sebentar lagi kau pasti akan menjadi petualang peringkat 'A'"

_Tranggg_!

Saling menekan, mereka kemudian mundur untuk beberapa saat dan kembali maju untuk melancarkan serangan.

_Tranggg trangg tranggh_

Bunyi dua logam berdenting ketika serangan terus dilancarkan oleh kedua belah pihak. Tebasan pedang dan tusukan tombak mereka lemparkan kearah masing-masing dengan kecepatan yang jauh melebihi manusia biasa. Tidak hanya itu, setiap benturan selalu menimbulkan lonjakan energi tipis yang membuat rumput subur di tanah menari dengan keras.

Cukup jauh dari arena pertarungan, Naruto, Durden, dan Jasmine menyaksikan pertarungan dengan cermat. Jasmine tidak ikut mempersiapkan makan malam karena Ia kurang ahli dalam hal tersebut, jadinya Dia ikut menonton latih tanding ini.

"Lihatlah Naruto, beginilah para kesatria bertarung"

Naruto tidak merespon ucapan Durden, pandangan datarnya masih terfokus kearah pertarungan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

'pola serangan, penggunaan senjata, serta kontrol mana yang digunakan... Apakah ini, yang dinamakan pertarungan antara kesatria sihir?'

Naruto menutup matanya sejenak setelah selesai memperhatikan pertarungan tersebut.

'kalau benar seperti itu, maka aku akan sangat kecewa'

Tidak ingin bermaksud sombong, tapi apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar adanya. Dia sudah hidup selama ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun, pengalaman dan analisis pertarungan yang dia miliki sama sekali tidak dapat disamakan dengan siapapun. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali dia melakukan pertarungan, mulai dari yang lemah, sedang, kuat, hingga yang bisa mencapai kata ketidak masuk akalan sudah dia lawan.

Dengan semua pengalaman itu, Naruto bisa mengatakan bahwa pola petarungan yang dia lihat saat ini bahkan tidak masuk dalam kategori lemah yang ada di dunianya dulu. Memang sebelumnya Ia sudah melihat pertarungan kelompok ini dengan para bandit dan _Mana Beast_, namun itu adalah pertarungan dengan tingkat kerja sama, bukan dalam hal individual. Mungkin dalam hal kerja sama, mereka memang nampak tangguh dan hebat. Namun dalam hal infividual... Semuanya kacau! Ada terlalu banyak celah, penggunaan senjata yang nampak kokoh namun rapuh secara bersamaan, dan yang paling penting adalah pemborosan mana yang terbuang sia-sia.

Lonjakan energi yang tercipta dari hasil benturan senjata adalah contoh bagi bocornya mana yang mereka gunakan. Dari situ kita dapat mengetahui bahwa tingkat kontrol mana tidak terfokus pada satu titik melainkan melebar kesegala arah hinggah membuat serangan tidak efektif dan membuang terlalu banyak _Mana_. Jika ini terus berlanjut maka dapat dipastikan hanya dalam waktu sekitar 15 sampai 20 menit saja, mereka akan kehabisan _Mana._

Dan ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, dalam waktu 18 menit kemudian pertarunganpun selesai, dan hasilnya adalah Adam yang terbaring lemas dengan beberapa luka lecet ditubuhnya dan Arthur yang sedang menopang badannya dengan pedang sambil berlutut dan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Dalam hal ini kelihatan bahwa Arthurlah yang menang, namun kondisi tubuhnya tentu tidak sebaik itu.

"Hahh, hahhh, hahhh... Sial!"

_Brukkkk_

Tubuh Arthur ikut roboh setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Sama dengan Adam, sepertinya Ia juga mengalami beberapa luka dan kehabisan mana.

"Jadi pada akhirnya, hasilnya seri yah?"

"Ahahahahahah"

Pertarunganpun selesai dengan tawa persahabatan, bersamaan dengan itu...

"Semuanya, waktunya makan malam!"

Panggilan kebahagianpun berbunyi.

"Hahhhh, akhirnya waktunya makan" yang pertama merespon adalah si pria besar Durden, Ia berdiri dari acara duduknya dan menatap Naruto yang juga ikut berdiri disampingnya.

"Bagaimana, bukankah tadi itu pertarungan yang hebat?!"

Naruto sedikit melirik kesamping ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Yahhh, itu tadi benar-benar hebat. Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihat pertarungan langsung antara dua kesatria sihir" jawabnya dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Durden juga ikut tersenyum polos menanggapi jawaban Naruto. "Kau benar, walau bagaimanapun juga pertarungan antara petualang peringkat 'B' tingkat atas dan pelatih kesatria sihir adalah sesuatu yang sangat hebat. Aku harap kau dapat belajar sesuatu dari pertarungan tadi"

"Yahh, aku harap juga begitu"

Yapp, tentu saja Naruto berbohong soal semua ini. Heyy, tidak mungkinkan Naruto mengatakan bahwa pertarungan tadi bahkan tidak lebih baik dari para petarung pemula di dunianya dulu? Lagipula Dia tidak ingin merusak suasana bahagia ini dengan ucapan yang mungkin bisa saja merubah pola pikir mereka tentang tingkatan kekuatan di dunia ini. Yahh, setidaknya ini bukanlah saatnya!

Baiklah cukup, perut kecilnya ini sudah menahan lapar dari tadi, jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk segera menuju lokasi santap malamnya. Namun dia ingat sesuatu dan sedikit melirik kesamping.

'apa yang salah dengan wanita ini?'

Itu adalah Jasmine, Naruto tidak tau kenapa tapi sejak awal Dia terus menatap Naruto dengan pandangan aneh.

'huhh, terserah, yang terpenting saat ini adalah mengisi perut'. Pikirnya memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

Waktupun berlalu dan bulan akhirnya menunjukan bahwa malam sudah memasuki pertengahan. Sebahagian besar orang memasuki tenda dan satu orang yang akan berjaga. Tenda terdiri dari 2 tenda besar dan satu tenda kecil, dan Naruto berada di tenda kecil bersama Ibunya.

Berbeda dengan Alice yang sudah terlelap ke dalam mimpi, mata Naruto masih terbuka lebar dan memandang datar langit tenda. Melirik kesamping untuk memastikan bahwa Ibunya sudah tidur, Naruto lalu perlahan menyingkirkan selimut dan berjalan keluar dengan hati-hati.

Namun sebelum itu, Ia lebih dulu mengintip keluar untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berjaga. Tubuh besar atletis dengan potongan rambut pendek, dia adalah Durden Walker. Saat ini Durden sedang duduk di depan perapian di tengah kawasan perkemahan dan membelakangi Naruto. Setelah memastikan telah aman, Naruto keluar dan secara perlahan berjalan menuju kearah belakang tenda.

Seakan menjadi penuntun, bulan purnama bersinar terang hingga membuat hampir seluruh wilayah hutan dapat terlihat. Naruto melihat sekeliling dengan pandangan datarnya, Ia terus berjalan menyusuri hutan tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya dia sampai disebuah sumber air terjun yang tampak begitu indah.

'apakah asalnya dari sini?'

Naruto menatap air terjun dengan pandangan menyipit. Sebenarnya sejak siang tadi, Naruto sudah merasakan adanya hal aneh yang ditangkap oleh sensornya.

'tapi, kemana makhluk yang memancarkan hawa jahat ini?'

Seperti yang dipikirkan Naruto, apa yang dia cari ternyata tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia pikirkan. Jelas bahwa sensornya merasakan niat jahat yang cukup pekat dari sini, tapi anehnya Ia sama sekali tidak melihat adanya tanda kehidupan yang menghasilkan niat jahat tersebut. Selain itu niat jahat ini juga tidak hilang dan masih bisa dirasakan Naruto hingga saat ini.

Hal ini sedikit menjelaskan kenapa tidak adanya _Megical Beast _yang datang menyerangnya, sepertinya mereka semua takut dan tidak berani mendekati hawa jahat ini.

Sedikit berpikir, akhirnya Naruto menyadari sesuatu. 'hmmmm, apakah ada makhluk yang bisa meninggalkan hawa jahat sepekat ini?'

Naruto memeperhatikan seluruh area air terjun tersebut.

'hawa jahat mencakup seluruh wilayah air terjun dalam lingkup 20 meter dan terus bocor hingga hampir melingkupi setengah area hutan. Hmmm, apakah makhluk ini tinggal di sini sebelumnya?'

Untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, Naruto melangkah maju mendekati pusat air terjun. Ia terus melangkah hingga jarak antara Dirinya dan kolam tinggal beberapa meter, tapi langkahnya tidak berhenti dan terus melangkah maju. Dalam nuansa kekhawatiran bahwa Naruto akan tercebur, hal aneh nan luar biasapun terjadi.

_Tap tap tap_

Bagaikan seorang Ninja, Naruto berjalan diatas air seakan Ia berjalan di darat. Setiap derap langkah menghasilkan gelombang air yang menandakan bahwa Dia sedang berjalan pada lapisan pelindung air. Metode ini sama dengan beberapa serangga yang mengandalkan berat tubuh dan kecepatan agar mereka bisa berjalan diatas air, bedanya Naruto memanfaatkan _Mana_ untuk menciptakan energi yang menyelubungi kakinya sehingga memungkinkan lapisan _Mana_ dan air bisa selaras.

Mungkin terlihat mudah, namun kenyataannya tingkat kesulitannya bahkan berada diluar imajinasi manusia. Naruto malas untuk menjelaskannya, intinya diperlukan tingkat kosentrasi yang begitu tinggi agar bisa melakukan hal ini. Naruto memang telah dilahirkan kembali, namun semua pengalaman dan pengetahuan yang dulu Dia miliki sama sekali tidak hilang. Bisa dibilang, mungkin di dunia ini hanya Naruto seorang yang memiliki kontrol energi paling sempurna.

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto terus melaju kearah pusat air terjun dan langsung masuk melewati derasnya air yang berjatuhan. Tidak ada air yang membasahi tubuhnya ketika sebuah pelindung transparan nampak mencegah air untuk menyentuhnya.

_Tap tap_

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika Ia berhasil memasuki air terjun. Seperti yang Dia duga, ada goa di dalam air terjun ini, namun anehnya goa ini tidaklah gelap melainkan adanya pancaran cahaya biru yang menerangi seluruh dinding goa.

Bentuk goa menyerupai sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang dengan adanya sebuah altar batu yang berada tepat di tengah ruangan. Altar batu itu memiliki ukuran cukup besar untuk menampung seekor _Megical Beast_. Tapi yang menjadi patokan Naruto adalah energi Mana yang terpancar dari altar tersebut. Dari sini Naruto mengetahui bahwa altar itu yang menjadi pusat dari semua mana yang menyelubungi goa tersebut.

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat ketika melihat dan merasakan semua ini. 'siapa yang menyangka bahwa ada makhluk yang mampu meninggalkan aliran _mana_ sebanyak ini?'

Sejak Naruto dilahirkan kembali, baru kali ini Ia menemukan sesuatu yang begitu kuat. Walaupun semua ini hanyalah jejak peninggalan _mana_, tapi dari tekanannya saja Naruto dapat menyimpulkan bahwa makhluk ini bukanlah makhluk sembarangan.

Tanpa sadar bibir Naruto miring kesamping untuk memperlihatkan seringaian tipis yang tidak sepatutnya diperlihatkan oleh anak berumur 3 tahun. Tidak berhenti sampai disana, hal aneh juga terjadi pada mata Naruto. mata biru yang biasanya terlihat begitu indah, sekarang malah berubah menjadi semerah darah dengan pupil berbentuk vertikal seperti halnya binatang buas.

Dengan semua perubahan dan adanya energi aneh berwarna merah yang keluar dari tubuhnya, Tampang Naruto saat ini terlihat begitu menyeramkan namun sekaligus tampak elegan. Tapi itu tidak belangsung lama saat Naruto dengan cepat menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya. Tindakan itu diikuti oleh menghilangnya energi merah yang dia keluarkan dan matanya yang berubah kembali menjadi biru.

Merasa cukup, Ia kemudian sedikit mengusap wajahnya dan kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

'cihhh, sisi lain diriku ikut bereaksi ketika merasakan adanya perasaan kuat dari makhluk ini'. Pikir Naruto sambil menatap kedua telapak tangannya sendiri.

'tubuh kecil memang sangat merepotkan. Apakah nanti aku akan kehilangan kendali?'.

Dirinya tidak yakin, tapi yang pasti akan berbahaya jika hal itu terjadi. Menghentikan pikirannya, Naruto kembali fokus ke arah altar batu yang nampak begitu terang. Dari segala sisi, jelas bahwa tempat ini duluanya adalah sebuah sarang dari makhluk yang tidak Ia ketahui, tapi yang pasti makhluk ini sangat berbahaya.

'jika makhluk ini sampai keluar dan mulai mengacau, lalu siapa yang bisa menghentikannya?'

Hal itu jelas sangat berbahaya jika sampai terjadi. Tapi mengingat tidak ada informasi mengenai adanya penyerangan atau kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh makhluk sejenis ini, Naruto harus bersukur akan hal tersebut.

Naruto menutup mata sejenak dan kembali membukanya. Ia lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh keluar dari goa tersebut. Setelah melihat semua ini, sekarang Naruto semakin yakin bahwa keluar dari zona nyaman dan pergi melihat dunia luar adalah pilihan yang tepat. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, apa yang baru saja dia lihat bukanlah sesuatu yang membuat hatinya gelisah. Naruto tidak tau apa itu, tapi cepat atau lambat Ia pasti akan segera mengetahuinya.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba dan saatnya memulai kembali perjalanan. Saat ini Naruto sedang asik membaca buku yang diberikan oleh Ibunya. Namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika Ia tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu.

Naruto Melirik tejam ke arah tebing yang menjadi pemandangan utama dalam jalur ini.

'Hmmmm? satu, dua, tiga... dua puluh orang sedang mengawasi kita, dan semuanya memiliki niat jahat'.

_Syutttt syutttt syuttt_

Tepat setelah Naruto memikirkan itu, beberapa panah melesat mengincar kereta kuda yang mereka tempati.

"SERANGANN!"

_Trang trangg trangg_

Dengan insting yang cepat, Arthur dan seluruh anggota _The Twin Horn _berhasil menghadang semua panah yang mencoba menyerang mereka. Dengan tatapan tajam Arthur menatap keatas tebing untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang sudah menyerang mereka.

"Kita... Sudah terkepung?"

Dengan jelas Ia dapat melihat adanya sekumpulan bandit yang saat ini sedang berada di atas tebing dengan sebuah busur yang semuanya mengarah kepada mereka.

_Srekkk srekkk_

Dibalik semak-semak juga mulai bermunculan gerombolan bandit bersenjata yang memasang senyum jahat. Diantara mereka terdapat seorang pria yang memiliki postur tubuh paling besar dengan adanya sebuah kampak sebagai senjatanya. Ia tersenyum licik sambil berjalan pelan mendekati gerombolan Naruto.

"Tangkapan yang bagus, anak-anak"

_Brakkk_

"Jangan bunuh wanita juga anak-anak, dan cobalah jangan melukai mereka karena..." Menjeda sedikit dan semakin memperlebar senyuman, Iapun melanjutkan.

"Barang yang rusak hanya akan mengurangi harga jual!"

.

.

_**[Naruto Pov]**_

.

Sepertinya... Aku sudah terlalu lama hidup dalam ketenangan. Aku bahkan sampai lupa bahwa sanya, akan selalu ada sampah kotor seperti orang ini.

Barang... Rusak? Seperti yang dia katakan, tujuan mereka adalah mengambil wanita dan anak-anak untuk dijadikan barang dagangan.

Dengan kata lain... dunia ini masih mempertahankan sistem perbudakan. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua itu, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah... Ibuku bukanlah sebuah barang!

_Grebbbb_

.

_**[Naruto Pov]**_

.

_Grebbb_

"Ja-jangan takut, Ibu disini!"

Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Ibunya memeluknya dengan erat. Sepertinya karena dibutakan oleh kemarahan, Naruto hampir saja keluar dan sudah mengeluarkan pedang kecil yang diberikan oleh ayahnya sebagai hadiah. Namun Ibunya lebih dulu memeluknya dengan sedikit kesalapahaman yang mengira bahwa Naruto sedang ketakutan.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, pandangan Naruto yang sebelumnya setajam pisau mulai kembali melunak. Ia membalas pelukan Ibunya dengan lembut.

'lain kali, cobalah mengatakan hal itu disaat tubuh Ibu sendiri tidak bergetar seperti ini'. Pikir Naruto ketika merasakan getaran ketakutan dari tubuh Ibunya.

Sedetik kemudian matanya kembali menajam, 'tenang saja Bu, akan kupastikan semua sampah ini membayar atas ketakutan yang Ibu rasakan'

Kembali keluar, pertarungan sudah dimulai.

_Shutttt_

Beberapa panah kembali ditembakan kearah gerombolan Naruto.

"Berkumpul, dan lindungi!"

_Gruuuuuuuu_

Membaca mantra sederhana, seketika tanah mulai bergemuruh dan terangkat membentuk suatu dinding dengan celah tajam untuk melindungi kereta yang mereka tumpangi dari serangan panah. Orang itu adalah Durden, seorang _Cojurer_ dengan kealihan elemen tanah.

Namun tidak semua panah bisa dihalau, ada beberapa yang berhasil lolos dan langsung mengarah kearah Naruto dan Ibunya yang sedang berada di dalam kereta. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, dengan cepat Angela menggunakan sihir anginnya untuk menepis panah.

"Tutup tirainya dan teruslah berlindung!"

Tanpa perlu pengulangan, Alice langsung mengerti dan menutup tirai kereta untuk berlindung dari serangan. Ia lalu duduk di samping Naruto dan memeluknya dengan tubuh yang masih sedikit bergetar. Naruto sadar bahwa kali ini bandit yang menghadang mereka bukanlah bandit sembarangan. Itu terbukti ketika Ia bisa merasakan adanya pancara mana yang besar dari beberapa orang bandit. Bersukurlah kepada kemampuan Naruto yang kembali meningkat, sekarang Ia bisa mendeteksi seberapa besar tingkatan mana yang dimiliki oleh suatu makhluk hidup secara spesifik.

Keadaan di luar semakin intents, dimana sang pemimpin mulai ikut bergerak dengan tiga bawahan yang mengikutinya.

Tidak tinggal diam, Helen melompat keatas dinding dan melayangkan serangan panah untuk menargetkan ketua bandit.

_Trangg trangg_

Namun seperti yang bisa diprediksi, semua serangan dengan mudah dapat dihentikan.

Saat ini yang bertugas menjaga kereta adalah Angela, sedangkan Durden, Adam, Jasmine, dan Arthur bekerja sama untuk meladeni bandit yang berada di luar dinding.

"Aku serahkan yang disini padamu, aku akan mengurus para pemanah"

Mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju, Arthur lalu melompat dan menuju kearah para pemanah dengan posisi siap meninju.

"KALIAN PARA BANDIT KOTOR, BERHENTILAH MENYERANG KELUARGAKU!"

_Brakkkkk_

Sebagai seorang _Augmenter_, kekuatan fisik adalah kelebihan utama mereka, jadi jangan heran jika satu pukulan bisa menumbangkan satu pemanah hingga membuat tanah keras yang berada dibawahnya sampai ikut retak dan hancur.

Bagai serigala marah, Arthur mengalihlan pandangan kearah sisa pemanah yang nampak shok dan ketakutan. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk semua ekspresi itu...

_Syattt syattt syattt_

Dalam sekali jalan, sisa pemanah yang ada langsung tumbang bagaikan dedaunan gugur. Saat ini kekuatan seorang _Augmenter_ benar-benar dipamerkan.

_Brukkkk_

Serangan terakhir berhasil melumpukan bandit yang menjadi komando bagi para pemanah. Namun karena fokusnya sedikit teralihlan, Arthur tidak menyadari bahwa seorang bandit hendak menyerangnya dari belakang.

_Shutttt slahshhhh_

"Jangan lengah!"

Arthur menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat bahwa bandit yang hendak menyerangnya sudah tumbang dengan panah yang menembus lehernya.

"Terima kasih, Helen!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

_Tranggg tranggg tranggg_

Pertarungan antara bandit dan para petualang serta pelatih kesatria sihir menjadi semakin panas. Setiap anggota _The Twin Horn _memiliki jatah lebih dari satu bandit untuk ditaklukan karena adanya perbedaan dalam jumlah, kecuali bagi Angela yang bertugas untuk melindungi kereta.

_Crashhh crashhh_

Dengan kealihan assasins, Jasmine berhasil melumpuhkan 3 bandit sekaligus dengan senjata berupa dua belati yang membuat pergerakannya menjadi lebih lincah. Setelah berhasil menebas salah satu bandit, pandangannya dikejutkan ketika dari belakang bandit yang dia bunuh muncul seorang lagi dengan senjata berupa tali dengan adanya benda tajam di ujung. Bandit memutar senjatanya dengan cepat dan langsung menyerang Jasmine.

_Syatt syattt syattt_

Seorang assasins baik dalam hal kecepatan, namun dengan serangan momentum secepat itu, jasmine tidak bisa menghindari semuanya. Ia melompat kebelakang dan menjauh dari jangkauan serangan. Beberapa luka gores menghiasi tubuhnya, tapi tatapan tajam dan dingin tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

Dengan senyum kemenangan, bandit kembali memutar-mutar senjata layaknya sebuah tali laso besiap untuk kembali menyerang.

'dia berada pada posisi yang tidak menguntungkan'. Pikir Naruto yang sedari tadi memantau jalannya pertarungan.

'haruskah aku menolongnya?'

_Brakkkkkkk_

Naruto tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berpikir ketika sesuatu dengan keras menabrak bagian sisi kanan kereta hingga membuat keruasakan yang cukup parah. Naruto dan Ibunya langsung keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"S-sayang?!"

Ternyata yang menghantam kereta adalah ayah dari Naruto, Arthur. Keadaannya cukup memprihatinkan ketika melihat darah cukup banyak keluar dari mulutnya. Alice lalu berlari menghampiri Arthur dan segera mengecek keadaannya. Sedangkan Naruto yang hanya berdiri diam, mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

'apakah itu artinya, aku harus turun tangan?'

Tatapan tajam terfokus kepada sesosok pria berbadan kekar pemegang senjata kampak yang dia asumsikan sebagai pelaku dari terlukannya Ayahnya. Pemimpin para bandit itu berjalan pelan kearah mereka dengan seringaian lebar.

Melihatnya, entah kenapa membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya sedikit bergejolak. Tanpa sadar sebuah seringaian tipis membingkai bibir Naruto.

'sudah berapa lama, aku tidak merasakan perasaan ini?...'

_Wushhhh_

_Tap_

Pemimpin bandit tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dengan kedua mata yang terlihat sedikit membola.

'a-apa ini?!'. Pikirnya shok ketika Ia merasakan adanya hawa membunuh yang begitu gelap menyerang dirinya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba sedikit bergetar dengan keringat yang mulai berjatuhan.

's-sial! D-dimana?!'. Menoleh kesegala arah untuk mencari asal dari niat membunuh ini.

'di-dimana? Dima...na?!'. Pikirannya terhenti saat pandangannya jatuh kepada seorang bocah berumur 3 tahun yang saat ini sedang berdiri diam di samping sepasang suami istri.

Tidak ada yang aneh, hanya saja senyuman lebar serta sepasang bola mata hitam kelam tanpa pupil sedang menatapnya dalam diam.

'a-apa yang...?'. Dia tidak tau, tapi entah kenapa sang pemimpin bandit seperti melihat adanya malaikat pencabut nyawa yang berdiri tegak di belakang anak itu yang juga ikut tersenyum gila kearahnya.

Kejadian ini berlangsung selama beberapa detik sebelum tekanan itu hilang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"E-ehh?". Pemimpin bandit bergumam bingung ketika semua tekanan yang menahannya hilang dalam sekejap. Bocah yang tadi juga sempat terlihat menakutkan, sekarang nampak biasa sambil menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Ke-kemana hawa membunuh tadi?!". Pandangannya menoleh kesegala arah dengan bingung. Namun yang dia dapat hanyalah pemandangan para bandit yang sudah mulai berguguran dari pertarungan mereka. Jelas kualitas pasti akan selalu menang melawan kuantitas.

Dia tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu, yang membuat dia sadar adalah bahwa hanya dialah yang merasakan hawa membunuh tadi dan tidak sampai dirasakan oleh siapapun di sini.

'aneh, kenapa hanya aku yang merasakan hawa membunuh tadi? Dan juga...'

Tatapannya lalu kembali kearah Naruto yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan keadaan ayahnya.

Mata pemimpin bandit menyipit tajam. 'apakah yang tadi itu, hanya imajinasiku? Tapi kenapa...'. Ia lalu memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Naruto sampai Dia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa saat ini lututnya masih sedikit bergetar.

'... Kenapa sisi lain diriku berteriak untuk menjauh dari bocah itu?'

.

Sesaat yang lalu ketika hawa membunuh keluar, Naruto dengan cepat menutup wajahnya sendiri untuk menenangkan diri.

'cih, sial! lagi-lagi aku hampir kehilangan kendali'. Pikirnya setelah berhasil tenang. Mata yang sebelumnya berubah warna menjadi hitam kelam tanpa pupil, sekarang sudah kembali menjadi biru cerah. Hawa membunuh yang sempat dia keluarkan juga ikut menghilang tanpa bekas.

Untung saja hawa membunuh yang dia keluarkan tadi hanya tertuju kepada pemimpin bandit dan tidak mengganggu yang lainnya. Karena jika hal itu sampai terjadi, maka masalahnya akan menjadi semakin rumit.

Karena tidak ingin semakin lepas kendali, Naruto memilih untuk menahan dirinya. Ia lalu menoleh ketempat Ibunya yang masih diam tanpa berusaha menyembuhkan Arthur.

Naruto menyirit bingung melihat hal itu. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Ibunya, kenapa Dia tidak menyembuhkan ayah?

"Ada apa Bu, Kenapa Ibu tidak menyembuhkan ayah?". Tanya Naruto.

"a-aku, aku tidak bisa". Jawab Alice dengan tangan bergetar dan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Melihat itu Naruto semakin yakin bahwa ada yang aneh dengan Ibunya. Setelah Dia pikir-pikir, memang selama perjalanan ini Ibunya tampak sedikit pucat dan gampang lelah. Awalnya Naruto mengira bahwa Ibunya hanya sekedar tidak enak badan biasa. Tapi ketika Ia mencoba merasakan lebih dalam lagi, kedua matanya seketika membola sempurna...

'jadi, apakah itu masalahnya?'

"A-aku baik-baik saja... Sayang, jadi jangan khawatir. Luka ini tidak akan membahayakan nyawaku". Ucap ayahnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar menahan sakit.

"Naru, dengarkan baik-baik!"

Naruto beralih ke arah Ayahnya.

"Setelah Ibumu menggunakan mantra penyembuhan, pria jahat itu pasti akan memburunya. Aku sebenarnya bisa menangkis pemimpinnya itu, tapi aku tidak bisa jika kalian berdua berada dalam bahaya. Jadi saat Ayah menghadapinya, segeralah bawa Ibumu ke arah jalur yang kita lewati tadi dan jangan pernah berhenti!". Jelas Arthur.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan Arthur, kami tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini!". Bantah Alice sambil memaksa untuk mengeluarkan sihir penyembuhannya.

Arthur tersenyum lembut dan menepuk pelan kepala Istrinya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, yang lebih penting saat ini adalah kelangsungan hidup anak kita bukan?!"

_Hikss_

Tangisan Alice semakin deras hingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Ta-tapi, tapi~"

_Tap_

"Tenanglah Bu, percayalah pada ayah". Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Ibunya.

Melihat itu Arthur kembali tersenyum. Dengan sedikit usaha Ia juga menepuk puncuk kepala Naruto sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto.

"Begitulah seharusnya anak ayah. Jadi... Tolong jaga Ibumu dan bayi yang ada dalam dirinya, oke!"

Walau ekpresi datar Naruto tidak berubah, namun senyuman tulus yang nampak bersemi di bibirnya menandakan bahwa Ia menerima semua perlakuan lembut ini.

"Tentu, serahkan padaku!"

.

.

.

.

Pemimpin bandit menggelengkan kepalanya keras untuk menyadarkannya dari perasaan takut.

"Tidak, seharusnya tidak seperti ini!". Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, pandangnnya beralih kepada Arthur dan Naruto. Ia terkejut ketika melihat bahwa Arthur sedang disembuhkan oleh wanita yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sialan, mereka memiliki penyembuh. Jangan biarkan mereka kabur!"

"Naruto, SEKARANG!"

Naruto mengangguk dan dengan cepat menarik lengan Ibunya untuk berlari menjauhi arena pertarungan. Dia sedikit melirik kebelakang,

'jangan mati di depanku, Ayah!'

"CEPAT! aku akan membukakan jalan!". Itu adalah Adam yang sudah berhasil membunuh salah satu bandit yang mencegah jalur kepergian Naruto.

"Khekhekhe, tidak akan kubiarkan kalian pergi!"

_Whoshhhh_

_Trangggg!_

Sebagai petualng berperingkat tinggi, tentu Adam tidak akan membiarkan seorang bandit begitu saja menyerang temannya dari belakang.

"Aku akan menahannya, pergilah dari sini!"

Naruto mengangguk dan kembali berlari diikuti oleh Ibunya. Tapi lagi-lagi, perjalanan tidak akan semulus harapannya.

_Shutttttt_

Sebuah panah berkecepatan tinggi melesat menusuk udara kearah Naruto. Melihat hal itu, Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Melepas genggaman terhadap Ibunya, Ia lalu menarik kasar pedang kecil yang setia menemani pinggulnya. berbalik dengan gaya putaran anggun, Naruto lalu menahan laju panah menggunakan bagian datar dari pedangnya.

_Tranggggg_!

Panah berlapis sihir itu terpental ke arah lain layaknya seonggak sampah. bilah pedang Naruto nampak retak karena kuatnya panah yang dilapisi oleh sihir penguatan.

"Huhh, hampir saja". Gumam datar Naruto.

Aksi Naruto mendapat cukup banyak perhatian karena dapat menghentikan serangan sekuat itu dengan cukup mudah. Bahkan ekpresi wajah datarnya nampak tidak berubah saat melakukan hal tersebut.

Melihat itu tentu rasa ketidak percayaan muncul di wajah bandit yang melakukan penyerangan.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.."

_Slabbbb crashhhh_

Tapi cukup sampai di situ, karena sebuah panah yang datang dari samping dengan telak menembus kepalanya.

"Jangan berhenti, Naruto!". Pelakunya adalah Helen.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Naruto kembali menyarungkan pedangnya dan kembali berlari cepat bersama Ibunya.

Dari jauh pemimpin bandit yang sedang berhadapat dengan Arthur mengeraskan rahangnya ketika melihat kejadian itu.

'ckk! Tidak salah lagi, anak itu memang berbahaya! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya hidup...'

"LUPAKAN RENCANA ITU, JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA HIDUP!". Teriak pemimpin bandit entah kepada siapa.

Namun seakan menjawab seruan itu, sebuah bola angin dengan tingkat kosentrasi tinggi tercipta dari atas tebing. Naruto melirik kesana, dan pandangannya mendapati seorang penyihir yang sedari tadi bersembunyi.

_Bhowshhhhh_

Tanpa aba-aba, serangan yang menyerupai bola semangat dari anime Dragon Ball itu melesat cepat mengincar Naruto dan Ibunya. Dalam momentum seberbahaya ini, bukannya takut Naruto malah menyeringai tipis.

'bagus, memang sudah saatnya kau muncul!'

_Blarrrrrrrr_

ledakan besar terjadi ketika serangan dengan telak mengenai tempat Naruto dan Alice.

"Ti-TIDAKKKKK!". Arthur berteriak histeris melihat kejadian itu.

"Jangan palingkan perhatianmu dari musuh!"

_Brukkkk_

_Choukkk!_

Sebuah palu dengan ukuran tidak normal menghantam tubuh Arthur hingga membuatnya terlempar dan berhenti ketika tubuhnya menabarak dinding tanah yang dibuat oleh Durden.

"Choukkk!"

Arthur memuntahkan darah sebelum tubuhnya jatuh tergulai lemas di tanah. Tanpa menghiraukan lukanya, Ia masih berusaha mendongak untuk melihat tempat anak dan Istrinya yang terkena serangan. Debu mengepul hebat hingga menutupi pandangan semua orang.

'N-Naruto, A-Alice!'. Pikirannya kacau dan kesedihan menyelimuti hatinya.

Tidak beda jauh dengan dirinya, seluruh anggota dari _The Twin Horns_ juga mengalami hal yang sama, walau tidak seperah Arthur.

"Hahahahahah! Lihatlah, itulah yang terjadi jika kalian mencoba untuk melawan"

_Tap tap tap_

Pemimpin bandit berjalan mendekati Arthur yang masih terkulai lemah di tanah sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Khukhukhu... Seandainya kalian membiarkan kami membawanya, mungkin saat ini mereka masih hidup. Yahhh paling tidak, mereka hanya akan menjadi budak ataupun alat pemuas sex dari pada harus mati seperti ini, hahahahahah!"

Dia marah, sangat marah! Tapi apa daya, bahkan menggerakan satu jaripun Arthur tak bisa. Saat ini Diapun sadar, dirinya masih sangatlah lemah. Bahkan untuk melindungi keluarganya saja Ia tidak bisa.

'Naruto, Alice, mohon maafkan aku. Sebentar lagi, aku pasti akan menyusul kalian'. Pikir Arthur saat merasakan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Pemimpin bandit tidak menghentikan langkahnya, Ia terus berjalan menuju Arthur.

"Lihatlah dirimu! Sangat lemah, sangat rapuh, bahkan melindungi keluargamu saja kau tidak bisa!". Ucap pemimpin bandit tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi sebuah suara berhasil membuatnya berhenti...

**"Kau... terlalu banyak bicara!"**

"..."

Sebuah suara sedingin es menggemah memenuhi area pertarungan. Semua aktifitas berhenti sejenak. Bahkan Arthur yang sebelum hendak pingsan, langsung kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya.

_Wushhhhhhh_

Angin bertiup kencang hingga membuat debu yang menutupi area ledakan menghilang. Dan apa yang muncul setelahnya adalah perasaan terkejut disertai oleh rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat.

"A-apa itu?" Gumam salah satu bandit mengutarakan apa yang sedari tadi ingin dia tanyakan.

Itu adalah sebuah bola, Bulatan raksasa mirip terlur dengan warna merah darah yang begitu kental berdiri tepat di tengah ledakan. Permukannya tidaklah keras melainkan seperti sebuah cairan yang terus bergelombang menampilkan pola riak air yang terus menjalar ke atas.

Tidak ada yang tau apa itu sebelum benda aneh tersebut mulai bergetar pelan dan secara perlahan terbuka dari atas ke bawah. Dan ketika semua permukaannya terbuka layaknya telur yang meleleh, maka rasa shoklah yang melanda mereka semua.

Arthur mencoba untuk mendongak untuk melihat apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, namun usahanya sia-sia karena tenaganya benar-benar telah habis.

'ck, si-sial! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?!'

"NA-NARUTO, ALICE!"

_Deg_

Tubuh Arthur menegang saat mendengar kedua nama yang dia kira sudah menemui ajal mereka.

'Naruto, Alice? Ja-jangan-jangan!'

Mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, akhirnya Arthur berhasil membuat kepalanya mendongak dan menatap kedepan dengan mata setengah terbuka.

_Deggg_

T-tidak mungkin!

Cairan bening secara perlahan mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Dengan pandangan sedikit kabur, Ia dengan jelas dapat melihat bahwa Naruto sedang berdiri santai dan Istrinya yang nampak pingsan di tengah kawah ledakan dalam keadaan sehat walafiat.

'hikss, hikss... Shukurlahh, shukurlahh!'. Pikirnya senang sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Saat ini mereka semua dengan jelas bisa melihat bahwa Naruto dan Alice masih hidup dan terlihat baik-baik saja. Kedua orang ini masih berada di tengan kawah ledakan yang dimana Naruto hanya berdiri dengan santai, dan Alice yang sedang berbaring pingsan di belakang Naruto tanpa adanya luka lecet sedikitpun. Sepertinya Ia pingsan karena sempat shok dalam keadaan hamil.

Rasa kebahagian langsung melanda dirinya dan semua anggota _The Twin Horns_, tapi jelas tidak dengan para bandit.

"Mu-mustahil!". Gumam tidak percaya sang pemimpin bandit.

Bukankah tadi Ia melihat dengan jelas bahwa serangan berhasil mengenai mereka dengan telak? Tapi kenapa, kenapa mereka masih hidup? Apakah karena benda aneh tadi?

Pemimpin bandit lalu membulatlan matanya lebar ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Ckk! JANGAN DIAM SAJA, CEPAT SERANG MEREKA DENGAN SIHIR TERTINGGIMU. DIA PASTI SUDAH KEHILANGAN BANYAK MANA KARENA MENGGUNAKAN SIHIR PERLINDUNGAN SEBESAR TADI!"

Walau semuanya nampak penasaran dan terkejut, namun Teriakan pemimpin bandit menyadarkan semua angotanya dan pertarunganpun kembali berlanjut. Saat ini pemimpin bandit sedang dihadang oleh Adam dan Jasmine agar tidak mendekati Arthur yang sedang sekarat. Sedangkan untuk penyihir yang tadi sempat menyerang Naruto, kembali merapal mantra hingga memunculkan serangan bola udara yang ukurannya hampir 2 kali lebih besar dari yang tadi.

"Gawat... NARUTO, PERGI DARI SANA!" Teriak Durden memperingatkan, namun sesaat kemudian Ia harus kembali bertarung dengan seorang penyihir.

Naruto hanya menatap datar penyihir itu. Gelombang cairan aneh yang sempat melindungi mereka tadi ternyata belum hilang, hanya saja bentuknya sekarang lebih menyerupai air yang menggenang di tanah. Cairan merah darah itu menggeliat seperti pasir hidup yang siap menyerang kapan saja.

'menggunakan pelindung sekecil itu sampai harus menguras setengah energi _Ki _ku? Huhh, menjadi kecil sungguh merepotkan!' pikirnya.

Naruto melirik kesegala arah untuk melihat hasil pertarungan. Sebahagian besar bandit telah berhasil di lumpuhkan, yang tersisa hanyalah sang pemimpin bandit, dan 4 penyihir. Pemimpin bandit berhadapan dengan Adam dan Jasmine, sedangkan 3 penyihir berhadapan dengan Durden, Helen, dan Angela. Untuk 1 penyihir lainnya sedang membuat serangan lanjutan.

Pandangannya lalu berhenti di tempat ayahnya berada. Bibir Naruto sedikit tersenyum melihat ayahnya yang sudah berusaha keras melindungi mereka walau nyawanya hampir jadi taruhan.

'kau sudah berjuang terlalu keras Ayah. sekarang, serahkan semuanya pada~'

_Deggg!_

Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat kedua bola mata Naruto membola sempurna. Tanpa ada alasan, Ia langsung menoleh kearah selatan yang dimana hanya terdapat hutan rimbun lebat.

'perasaan ini?! Bukankah ini... Energi _Ki? _Dan juga, rasa familiar ini?'

Wajah Naruto mengeras. 'Tidak salah lagi!'

_Slahhhhh_

Dalam keterkejutannya, sihir bersakala besar akhirnya selesai dibuat oleh seorang penyihir. Fokus Narutopun kembali kearah si penyihir.

'dalam keadaan ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan?' pikirnya menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

_Blashhhh_

Seakan tidak memberikan Naruto kesempatan untuk berpikir, serangan segera datang menghampirinya.

'huhhh, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain!'

Naruto merunduk dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju ibunya. Untuk mengurangi resiko cedera, Ia melapisi tubuh belakang ibunya dengan cairan merah yang bergerak sendiri sesuai kehendaknya dan langsung melempar Ibunya menjauh dari area serangan.

"PAMAN DURDEN, TOLONG JAGA IBUKU!"

Mereka yang sedang sibuk bertempur, langsung berpaling melihat Naruto. Mata mereka melebar saat melihat serangan raksasa yang siap menghantam Naruto. Jika serangan itu mengenai daratan, dapat dipastikan jalur perjalanan mereka akan runtuh dan hancur masuk kejurang. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya ketika Durden melihat tubuh Alice yang dilempar oleh Naruto kearahnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Durden mendorong lawannya dan menggunakan sihir tanah untuk mengurungnya sementara. Setelah berhasil, Ia lalu melompat dan menangkap Alice.

"Ibumu sudah aman, sekarang kau yang harus per~"

_Slashhhhhh!_

Mereka semua kembali terdiam ketika cairan merah darah menjalar dan mengambil bentuk dinding tebal yang memisahkan posisi mereka dengan Naruto. Dinding itu juga menghalangi pandangan mereka kepada Naruto karena ukurannya yang terbilang sangat tinggi dan panjang.

"DENGARKAN AKU! KALIAN SEMUA HARUS SELAMAT, DAN TOLONG SAMPAIKAN PERMINTAAN MAAFKU KEPADA IBU DAN AYAHHI!"

Semua orang terpengarah saat mendengar bocah berumur 3 tahun mengatakan hal itu.

"Na-Natuto? A~APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?!"

_Dhuarrrr_

Durden tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi ketika kurungan yang dia pasang hancur dan mengeluarkan penyihir yang dikurang di sana. Setelah melindungi Alice dengan dinding tanah, Iapun maju dan kembali melanjutkat pertarungan. Tapi disela-sela pertarungan itu, Ia dapat mendengar sebuah teriakan yang membuat hatinya sakit.

"SEMUANYA, SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI!"

_Blarrrrrrr_

Ledakan dahsyat seketika terjadi dan mengguncang seluruh area tebing. Seluruh area yang dipijaki oleh Naruto langsung hancur dan jatuh ke jurang. Tapi jalur perjalanan dan keluarganya tidak mendapat dampak akibat terhalang oleh dinding cairan merah.

Setelah ledakan berhenti, dinding cairan merah mulai meleleh dan hilang tanpa berbekas menyisahkan setengah tebing yang sudah hancur tidak karuan. Naruto beserta pelaku penyerangan juga menghilang dan tidak terlihat dimanapun. Kejadian itu seketika menghebohkan mereka semua, tapi tidak ada yang bisa melakukan apun karena saat ini mereka masing-masing memiliki lawan untuk dihadapi.

Kesedihan dan kemarahan melanda hati dan pikiran mereka semua. Siapa yang menyangka, seorang bocah yang baru berumur 3 tahun rela mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk orang-orang yang seharusnya melindunginya.

Rasa bersala seketika menghantui hati mereka semua. Dalam jalannya pertarungan sengit yang masih berlanjut, hanya ada satu nama yang membekas dipikiran mereka, yaitu...

'Naruto...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T~B~C

.

Halo semuaaa... Ini adalah chapter 2 dari fanfic ini, semoga kalian semua menyukainya.

Berikut adalah beberapa balasan Review :

**~Parzival Balthazar**

**Menarik, lumayan untuk perkenalan latar dan MC. Mungkin masukan, selipkan sedikit humor supaya tidak terkesan hambar. Untuk alur mungkin Skiptime no jutsu nya jangan terlalu cepat, supaya bisa menikmati perkembangan MC.**

Jawab : untuk masalah Humor, saya kurang yakin dengan kemampuan saya, tapi akan coba saya usahakan. Tenang saja, masalah skipe time tidak akan sejauh itu, lagi pula alur utama saya mengambil dari novel the beginning after the end.

**~OfflineReader**

**Hmm,,, menarik,,, anti mainstream... Typo? Jujur aku reader yg gk terlalu peduli ama yg namanya Typo :V. Btw, ini ceritanya ntar narunya bakal ada pair? **

Jawab : pertama terima kasih jika anda menyukai fic saya. Untuk masalah Typo saya akan tetap usahakan untuk menghilangkannya. Masalah pair, jelas saya akan melakukannya. Tapi jangan berharap banyak jika agan pecinta harem.. heheheh

~**Guest**

**Hmm, banyak typo nya yaa wkwkwk, "Maoo", harusnya "Mou~Naru-chan...", trus awal kalimat gak pake huruf besar, tapi dari cara pengetikan, gua suka sorry ya pake Guest, soalnya akun gua g bisa Log in T_T..**

Jawab : terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya, saya akan usahakan untuk menghilangkan masalah tersebut.

Untuk review lain yang saya tidak balas, terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya. Saya membaca semuanya dan kebanyakan adalah para reader yang meminta lanjut dan menunggu udate, jadi saya akan memberi tahu bahwa fic ini Updatenya tidak menentu. Yang bisa saya janjikan bahwa fic ini akan terus udate hingga tiba dimana cerita mencapai ending.

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas review dan perhatiannya, sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


End file.
